Tales of Symphonia
by NicktheQuick06
Summary: This is my first time at writing gamerelated stories. I played the game and liked it, so I decided to try writing it in story form. Tell me what you think.


TALES OF SYMPHONIA

Prologe

Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict:

"_You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed_."

The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

Chapter 1

"Aren't You Curious"

Iselia School

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! **Lloyd**!"

Lloyd Irving, who was sleeping while standing, opened his eyes just in time to see a chalkboard eraser being thrown into his face. As the eraser hit his face he let out a yelp.

"Gahh!"

Raine Sage,also known as The Professor, was walking toward the boy.

This had been the 4th time this today Lloyd had fallen asleep in history class. Quite frankly, she was tired of it. Raine sighed.

"...How do you manage to sleep standing?"

Lloyd was barely awake. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs.

"...Oh. Professor Raine. Eh...is class over?"

Raine rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis,

how about you?"

Genis answered while standing at attention at his desk. "Yes, Raine."

Genis, however, was upset that he was ALWAYS getting picked on to answer these questions. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Raine smiled at her younger brother's response and nodded with approval.

"Well, Genis is the smartest in this class." Raine thought to herself.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess

Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

Lloyd, who was actually paying attention, made a statement about the topic. "I don't get it!" Lloyd said with a hint of anger. "The Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer! What good was the pact if they were gonna come back!"

Raine glared at Lloyd."First of all, raise your hand before making such an outburst like that! Second, we covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now."

Lloyd received a few giggles and stares from some of his cassmates. Lloyd could only blush from embarrassment. "I...I knew that. I...I just forgot..."

Raine clapped her hands together. "Okay, Class. Settle down now. Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the

Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One...Colette."

Colette Brunel, a young girl with blonde hair and a cheerful demeanor, quickly stood to attention. "Yes, ma'am."

Raine turned to Colette. "Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

Colette spoke out to the class while facing the professor. "It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the

Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." Colette then turned to Lloyd, who once again, slept while standing. Lloyd woke up again to see Colette looking back at Lloyd, smilling at him for a brief moment before she turned around.

Raine nodded to Colette. "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. The Chosen's journey has two purposes-to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question-"

Suddenly, a light flashed in the class room.

Lloyd saw the light and focused his full attention on the window that looked onward to Martel Temple. "Wh...what was that!"

Colette turned to looked as well. "That's..."

Raine saw that her class was distracted by the Temple's light. "Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I

will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

As Raine ran off, Colette stood and called Raine. "Professor! I'll go with you!" Raine only shook her head, her neck-length hair sightly shaking. "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." Colette sighed but agreed. "Yes, ma'am."

Raine left the classroom.

Lloyd, at his age, was an adventure junkie. So when he saw the Oracle's Light, and that the professor had left the classroom, he tried to leave the classroom. However, Genis Sage had saw Lloyd make his way toward the door and ran to stop his best friend. "Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Lloyd turned to Genis with the casual attitude he always has. "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she

receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves," Genis said.

Lloyd only shrugged. "It's research." Genis knew Lloyd too well to fall for that excuse. "Lloyd, you HATE schoolwork, so why would want to rush out to do 'research'? That's just an excuse!" Genis said, sounding as mad as he could. Lloyd laughed at his younger friend's attempt to sound mad. Lloyd rubbed his hand through Genis' white hair, making it a mess. "So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming

too, right? We're best friends, after all! Colette, want to come along, too?"

Colette turned from her books to Lloyd. "...Huh? Um, okay."

Colette got up from her seat and approached Lloyd and Genis.

"So, where to?"Colette innocently asked. Lloyd turned to Colette. "Where else! That light! You're directly involved in all of this.

Aren't you curious?" Colette thought about that for a second.

"Hmm...Are you curious about it?"

Lloyd answered with excitment. "Of course!"

Colette then responed with her same smile "Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too."

Lloyd and Genis Sweatdroped.

Genis rolled his eyes at what Colette said. "Colette, do you have a brain in there or do you just need help?"

Lloyd: (to Genis)What's that suppose to mean? But anyway, that's Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. Okay then! Let's go to the temple!

Genis lowered his head. "Not the Dwarven Vows again. You always use those when you need an

excuse..."


End file.
